


On the run

by Scoops_Yomiuri



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Compliant, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29965905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scoops_Yomiuri/pseuds/Scoops_Yomiuri
Summary: Iroha and syoubai are on the run after escaping the KF. takes place in an au where yukane didnt help them, im not really sure what the situation is i just wrote it in like 20 minutes for an english assignment. Iroha and syobai aren't given names, but im pretty sure you can tell who's who.
Relationships: Hashimoto Shobai & Nijiue Iroha
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	On the run

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, sorry if you dont like the quality. I've written better in the past but im ngl i just wanted to post this. ALSO IM AWARE IROHA DIDNT ACTUALLY KILL TERUYA. JUST FOR PURPOSE SAKE.

Naturally, not everyone could lead their perfect life. It was common knowledge, especially in a post-apocalyptic world such as this one. Even so, people would still find ways to get by, to make life seemingly better. All happiness would seem artificial, everything about daily life so contrived to the point that speaking out against anything would be worthless. Complaints could not change anything - the somewhat facist dictatorship acted upon a simple rule: “do as i say, not as i do.” however, this could not change the ways of human nature. I myself know this to be true. As much as i wish for the safety of this world, i am nothing but selfish. He knows this, too. I think back to everything that happened. In the simulation i thought i was protected for once, i would gain everything i ever wanted and more. I could be recognised and adored for my talent, for my grace and beauty. People would recognise me and i could be known as more than a nuisance. Everything i did was for me, for my own benefit. I didnt care who died, infact i bloodied my hands with the person everyone else relied on - i killed and somehow prayed I would be allowed to live. I wanted to survive. I was ready to sacrifice everyone else's life for my own, i wasn't ready to die. But that's only human nature, right? To be selfish? To want to live? 

"Hey bubble-head. Snap out of it and listen to me. We can't keep stalling like this. You're nothing but a hindrance to me and you know better than most im ready to leave you behind."

He calls after me. I still want to live.

"S-sorry! Lets just keep moving..."

It's pathetic, i know, but i can only wonder how he learned to survive in the real world. He grew up on the streets, i assume. Never tells me, or anyone, for that matter, who he is, or what he used to be. I know he had guaranteed survival in the simulation. He had everything more than me and what's more, he was being payed to live - so how am i to blame for being selfish? We keep walking through the backstreets of the city, although i dont know where we're going. (I dont know anything. Never have, never will.) I know he's going to have to leave me behind sooner or later - he did say i was a hindrance to him. At the end of the day i suppose hes only keeping me safe to make sure i dont give out his location if i do get caught, or maybe, in the back of my mind, i can pretend he does truly care about my well-being. But no, he's just as selfish as i am. He will only ever care about himself. 

"Listen. There's a motel roughly 3 blocks away. Now what's gonna happen is that you're gonna go into the first room you see, lock the door, and wait until i knock. Three times, just like this."

He tapped on the wall to show me the pattern. Plain and simple. But i suppose if anyone caught us they wouldn't bother knocking - we are listed as shoot-on-sight, after all.

"Im going to get some stuff that'll keep us alive. Filthy pigs wouldnt even let us eat in that goddamn cell. If im not back in an hour or so, then you're somebody else's issue now." 

He leaves before i have the time to answer. I dont look before running to the nearest motel. I cant waste any time, after all, and i cant risk being seen, not in times like these. I lock the door as instructed, and hide in the bathroom, as a safety precaution. I trust him, anyway. Although he isnt above lying to me, to leave me for dead but given the hasty instructions, i have no reason not to trust him now. My life is in his hands, not for the first time, either. I wish i wasnt such a burden. 

All of a sudden commotion arises. Through the bathroom door, i can hear the muffled yelling of men. At first i assume it's just a regular fight, but then hear his voice. Have we been caught? I can't know for sure. I feel a sudden rush of adrenaline, i feel undeniable fear, I feel more than I've ever felt within that one moment, and then all of a sudden it stops. Through the pounding of blood in my ears i pay attention to what i can hear outside. I can hear the reverb of a gunshot ringing all throught the desolate motel parking lot. More importantly, however, i can hear the motel door being broken in.


End file.
